Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker
Episode Summary Spy vs. Spy Kids: Two kids are shocked to learn that their stepmother is a spy and that Black Spy and White Spy are after her. The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker: The Millionaire Matchmaker meets her biggest challenge yet: Iron Man and Batman. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that after breaking luster in the Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Alfred E. Neuman float is finally recovered. Also, people are warned not to breathe for the next 72 hours. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #'Spy vs. Spy Kids' (MAD Spoof on Spy vs. Spy/Movie Parody of Spy Kids: All the Time in the World) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Tummy Duck (Parody of Tummy Tuck) (Animated by M. Wartella) #Nancy Ortega's School of Dance and Martial Arts (Ad Parodies Segment) #Beware of Frog (Parody of Beware of Dog) (Animated by Sergio Aragonés) (Cartoon) #Abs-Duction (Movie Parody of Abduction) (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Arcade Kid (Cartoon) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Spy vs. Spy - Stone Mountain Statue (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service (Spoof on Mickey Mouse/Parody of Mouse Extermination Service) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Boy Jumps Into Ballpit and the Fake Shark is a Real Shark (Animated by M. Wartella) #'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' (Spoof on superheroes/TV Parody of the Millionaire Matchmaker) #Credits #5-second Cartoon (From The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker): The Redhead continues talking. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Spy Kids and the Millionaire Matchmaker get spoofed. *Second time Mickey Mouse gets spoofed. The first was Mouse M.D. and now Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service. *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Kevin's House, January 1st, 1:18 am. *MAD Security Cam and Spy vs. Spy are both in stop motion. *Eighth appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *Sixth time Scooby-Doo appeared. The previous appearances were: *#'TwiGH School Musical' *#'The Big Fang Theory' *#[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *#'MoneyBall Z / Green Care Bear' *In "Tummy Duck", MAD Magazine's plant mascot appears on the shelf. *"Beware of Frog" was going to be an Animated Marginal, but it was later scrapped as a full-color skit. *Sixth time Spy vs. Spy was in stop motion. The previous ones were: *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras'. Voices *Mikey Day - Cecil Wilson, Bully, Arcade Kid and Taylor Lautner *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Nancy Ortega and Velma Dinkley *Larry Dorf - Iron Man, Argonaut, Juni Cortez, Judge and Ryan Reynolds *Jim Meskimen - Danger D'Amo, Abs-Duction Announcer and Destin Pfaff *Rachel Ramras - Rebecca Wilson, Brunette and Lily Collins *Meredith Salenger - Carmen Cortez, Sigourney Weaver, Tummy Tuck Woman, Redhead and Rachel Federoff *Kevin Shinick - Batman, Mickey Mouse, Wilbur Wilson, Scooby-Doo, Doctor, Parent, Arcade Man and the MAD News anchor *Tara Strong - Marissa Wilson, Blonde and Patti Stanger Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes